


Tired With Joy

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Community: dbsk_flashfic, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I just lay here, would you lie with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired With Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dbsk_flashfic challenge quote "not everything that soars is a bird/oh, and not all that soars is joy and ecstasy" from the manhwa _Let Dai_. Betaed by Eliza. Title and summary from Snow Patrol.

Yoochun slumps when he's happy, sprawls loose-limbed and heavy-lidded, draws them in with his gravity and his smile. Yunho read a story like that once, about a god who lay down in the ocean, went to sleep and dreamed beautiful dreams, and from those dreams and his body rose land, vegetation, animals and insects and rivers and valleys. When people came to the island that was the god, they too became part of the dream, part of the god. At the end of their days, they lay down, to touch the god and dream with him.

Yunho lies down with Yoochun, who wraps his arms around Yunho and starts stroking Yunho's hair. "Hi there."

"Hi." With his head on Yoochun's shoulder, Yunho can hear Jaejoong and Junsu singing in the kitchen over the sound of running water, Junsu catching up on yesterday's dishes and Jaejoong keeping him company, probably cooking him something his mother always makes. Yunho can see Changmin's feet, kicking back and forth in the air, as Changmin surfs the internet on a laptop that might be his own. Changmin's grown so much in all these years, but he still sprawls on his stomach on the living room floor, fishes out one of the snacks Jaejoong never bothers to deny buying him, puts on his headphones or turns on the TV and turns into a normal kid for an hour or two, texting insults to Siwon, watching cartoons, playing goofy little flash games. It makes Yunho smile, reminds him their lives aren't just the stage and camera. As do Yoochun's fingers in his hair. "That feels nice."

"Why do you think I'm doing it?" Yoochun _sounds_ happy, his voice like slow syrup, wrapping Yunho up in sweetness. "Take a nap. We've got the rest of the day off."

Yunho closes his eyes, sinks into Yoochun's touch. "What shall we dream about?"

"If I nap, I can't rub your scalp."

"I won't notice when I'm sleeping."

Yunho doesn't have to see it to know Yoochun's smiling, relaxed and indulgent. "What do you want to dream about?"

 _You_ , Yunho thinks. _This_. "I asked first."

"Mmm." Yoochun's arm settles a little more securely around him, the stroking of his hair slowing down, coaxing him toward sleep. "Why don't we see what comes?"

Yunho, lying down with the god, lets him direct the dreaming.


End file.
